MALL TRIP!!!
by Maggie2005
Summary: What happens when the g-boys go on a trip to the mall...ALOT.


MALL TRIP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello Minna-san. I am Maggie-chan. You may remember me from such tales as, a hunting we will go,Angel,and the popular Duo Maxwell Comedy Hour. Well today I am here to take you on a trip to the mall with the Gundam Wing pilots. What will happen we do not no. But we do know it will be exciting,so just sit back and relax and enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
  
"DAMMIT MOVE!" Screamed an outraged Heero Yuy as he plowed into even more civilians. Didnt they know about the holy sacred mall trip he and his fellow gundam pilots were taking? Did they even care?  
"Heero slow down your going to fast!" Screamed a frightened Quatre. His hands gripping the seat so tightly that he felt as if his hands would fall off. But this is what he did when he was scared..and he was really,really sacred.   
"Yeah Heero slow down before the Pretty Boy pees his pants." Laughed Duo. "I dont see the problem,this is fun. And we get to go to the Organtorke!" He shouted in a sing-song voice.  
"ORGLETHORPE!" Shouted the rest of the pilots shaking there heads. It was hopeless,they tried and tired to teach Duo how to say the name properly but it just wouldnt stick.   
Duo sweatdropped as he flung back his braid. "Whatever! Besides there it is." He said pointing toward the large brick structure....  
**************************************************************************  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE 16 TO GO TO THIS MALL?!" Screamed Duo outraged.  
"Yes sir you must be atleast 16". Replied the old mallcop. Duo laughed. The man was WEIRD looking, big and tall,with pointy red mohawk. He had thought him and Trowa had weird hair styles...how wrong he was. I mean they DID have weird hair,but not like this mans.  
"You must be atleast 16...your I.D says your 15 young man so i'm sorry." Repeated the Rent-a-cop. "But if you have a 16 year old with you then i can let u in."   
Duos eyes brightened. He had an idea. Turning his head around he gazed at Heero Yuy. Looking him up and down. Yes yes yes Heero could pass for a 16 year old,he was tall,and 15 year olds didnt have muscles like that...  
"Hes 16!" Duo screamed as he pulled Heero foreward. Heero sweatdroped. What was Duo talking about? Oh well he guessed he should play along.  
"Your 16? The mallcop said quizzcly.  
"Uh...yeah."  
"Can i see your I.D?"  
ID?! Heero didnt have an idea. Oh dammit all,the mall trip would end before it even got started. Duo felt like he would cry. All the fun mall stuff..ruined.  
"He is 16!" He screamed grabbing Heeros arm. "I ask you Mister...do 15 year olds have muscles like this? I THINK NOT!"  
The mallcop looked slightly annoyed. But the braided boy was right,15 year olds didnt have muscles like that...  
"Ok ok i can let you in." He laughed turning to let them in. Behind them followed three other boys.  
"And who are you?" The cop asked.  
"Uh...hes a friend and this...is my little brother!" Laughed Wufei as he managed to grab Quatre around the neck. Trowa followed close behind.  
"You dont look anything alike." The cop replied.  
"Yes we do!" He said pushing Quatre along,Quatre quivered under Wufei's hold, he couldnt breathe.  
Oh well,if it got them in...  
*************************************************************************  
Duo laughed like the baka that he was. His grip on the penny was tight and firm. He tossed his hand back,ready to aim at the target in which he called "Fountain-Sama". His eyes looked. Yes he was ready. He released the penny,it gained altitude...YES DIRECT HIT!  
"What are you DOING?" Heero Yuy tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Throwing pennies into the fountain...you know you should try it Hee-chan. its alot of FUN!" Laughed Duo again as he threw,yet another penny into the shiny blue depths.  
"From the top floor?" Heero looked quizzcal. He knew Duo was nuts...but he didnt think he was THIS nuts!  
"Yeah! Thats what makes it fun. But we can go now,i used them all up." Laughed Duo flicking the last of his pennies as he walked away.  
Desator struck. If he would have been looking then none of it would have happened. I'm not sure i want to tell you,it was terrible...so so terrible....  
But I'll tell you anyways!  
Duo heard something. A crash of some sort. And the the oohing and ahhing of many many people. What were they so excited about? He turned to look at Heero...who was just staring and sweatdropping. The look was priceless. What was going on?  
Duo turned around. He saw it. The fountain,the same fountain that he had throwed pennies into not long ago was completly demolished. The top,which was a mermaid now lay in a destroyed pile of rubble.  
"I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled   
But we know minna...we know that he DID do it.  
Naughty naughty Duo...you'll have to be punished.  
*************************************************************************  
"QUATRE RABABERA WINNER I AM NOT LOANING YOU MONEY TO BY...THAT" Screamed the outraged Trowa. What was Wufei thinking when he took them into Spencers?  
"Oh come on Trowa..it isnt that bad." Replied Quatre holding up the large painful looking whip.  
Wufei laughed as he tried not to sweat-drop. He couldnt believe Quatre actually wanted one of those. Man! This would go on for hours!  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"because."  
"PLEASE?!"  
"OK SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
Quatre grinned. This was going to be fun. He looked at the whips. So many,which should he choose. He knew which one he wanted. It called to him,the shiny black one. It fit perfectly into his hands...He sighed.  
"I want that one." He said pointing. Trowa just sweatdropped...today was going to be a long day...  
*************************************************************************  
"So did u guys have fun?" Asked Duo for the 50th time.  
"Yes Duo we had a blast". Laughed Quatre,twisting the whip around his hands. Trowa-san had been awfully friendly to give up all that mon...  
"DAMMIT MOVE LARD-ASS!!!!! UGH!" Screamed Heero slapping the horn and honking like a maniac,his middle finger high and proud.  
Trowa sweatdropped. "Who let him drive?" he said looking at the others. He knew Quatre didnt do it. 1.Quatre was scared of Heeros driving. 2.Quatre was having to much fun with his knew toy. And he knew Wufei didnt do it...that left...Duo.  
He looked at Duo. Duo looked at him. The braided boys eyes wide with surprise. Did he sense it? Did he know that Trowa knew?  
"I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!!" Screamed Duo before being clomped on the head.  
**************************************************************************  
And that kids is the story of the G/W dudes mall trip. Hope you liked it. Oh special thanks to Anna (who writes wonderful fics i might add) for helping me with it.   
  
PS i dont own gundam wing. 


End file.
